thecworiginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce
' Elisabeth "Lizzy" Morningstar', is a major recurring person in the Originals Fanfic. Elisabeth is the hybrid daughter of Lucifer Morningstar and Katherine. She is the granddaughter of the unnamed parents of her father and mother. She is the great-niece of Dahlia. She is the younger sister of Chazarrae Morningstar. She was named Elisabeth by her mother, who took Inspiration in her mother. She takes the surname of her maternal unnamed grandfather, Morningstar '''Elisabeth '''is a member of the Morningstar Family. History Elisabeth was born to Lucifer Morningstar and Katherine Morningstar. Elisabeth takes after her mother and shares the same exact eye color like her father. Elisabeth was born in April. She was almost taken from Lucifer and Katherine. She was almost sacrificed by the Ancestral Witches, but her father, Lucifer the very leader of the Ancestors. Because Elisabeth is a Morningstar-Firstborn, Lucifer warned Katherine to never take her eye off of Elisabeth.he told them that Witches, Warlocks,Vampires, and Werewolfs would be hunting her to the end of the earth. Lucifer made Harrison his older, but stronger warlock brother her protector. Harrison was the first one along with her parents to accept a half-downworlder and half-human baby. Malachai her Maternal uncle didn't hear of it. He was the one assumed who planned the baby's sacrifice. Elisabeth was originally owned by her father's erratic ex-wife and girlfriend, Arianne. Lucifer had no intention of raising his daughter. Arianne didn't want the baby, so she gave her to Lucifer's wife Katherine Morningstar. Katherine was Elisabeth;s surrogate mother due to Arianne's status. Arianne was a vampire meaning she could not have children. Due to Elisabeth's father Lucifer, the Original Warlock, was able to impregnate Arianne two times. Lucifer raised his son, Chazarrae. Lucifer was not aware, the last time he saw Arianne, he had impregnated her with his daughter. Lucifer being a dark warlock was assigned as suicidal mission to kill a woman and her baby. Lucifer killed the woman and wanted to kill the three month yr. old. Lucifer for some reason, could not kill or touch the child. Arianne was on the same exact mission as Lucifer. Arianne was about to rip out her daughter's heart. She was the three month yr. old baby. Lucifer protected her and took her in as his own daughter. Arianne told Lucifer about his child. Arianne told Lucifer that his daughter was killed long ago. For centuries Lucifer mourned his daughter. When Elisabeth turned two yrs. she began showing signs of her being a witch. Lucifer was fascinated that the child that he had adopted was a witch. After a month passed by, she developed her warlock mark. Her mark was exact to her fathers. Lucifer could not believe it. It was very rare for a witch or warlock to have cat-like eyes. Only his son had his warlock mark. Lucifer asked Arianne, who would not tell the truth, so he forced it out of her. She confessed. Lucifer could not believe that he tried to kill his own child. Personality Even though she is still a baby, Elisabeth is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Katherine where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Lucifer when he said that both Katherine and Elisabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elisabeth inherited this trait from her mother who herself got it by herher own fatherElisabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy, Harrison says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Chaz's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Powers When Elisabeth was a baby she was able to control her powers as a witch. As a baby, she used her magic to protect her and Chazarrae from the Ancestors. Because Elisabeth was still young,usually she would not be able to control it according to Dahlia, the babies great-aunt. Tropes * Daddy's Girl- Elisabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elisabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Lucifer loves her. Lucifer was besotted with her even before she was born. * Protective Mom- Elisabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elisabeth feels the same. Whenever Elisabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers- As Lucifer notes, Elisabeth has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition- Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Katherine is killed by the ancestors. Subverted in that Katherine woke up in transition, due to dying while Elisabeth's blood was still inside her. * Hybrid Power- Elisabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. Category:Morningstar Family